Gilgamesh Wulfenbach/Mad
Skifander Connection It is known that when Lucrezia sentimmediately before: Klaus away to exile, he ended up in SkifanderTGT Webcomics Podcast, Interview: Phil Foglio @ 12:00 roughly 22 years ago.Lucrezia learns of his escape: This would explain why Klaus can speak Skiff''Klaus: (as well as why he knows a special mental exercise for postponing sleep, essentially the as a secret, ancient, Skifandrian warrior discipline Zeetha uses). Wherever Klaus was for those 4-5 years (which includes time spent reaching Skifander) would include Gil's birthplace (or at least include his meeting the woman who would give birth to Gil). Further, Klaus thinks that a green-haired woman who speaks ''Skiff, that is, some one from Skifander, would have reason to kill Gil.Klaus thinks Zeetha is there to kill Gil. Baron Wulfenbach's statement that he "kept Gil alive" hints at the old story that Amazons (to whom the tribeswomen of Skifander bear more than a passing resemblance) kill all of their male children. Whether this is accurate, of course, would be known only to Zeetha, to whom the question has not yet been put. It also recalls Phil's statement on Reddit that the Skifandrians "don't like twins," although since that comment was supposed to be "non-spoilery" its relevance to the main plot is tenuously speculative at best. Now that Zeetha has had a few conversations with Gil, she seems to know something significant about their relationship. The name "Gilgamesh" has the same geographical origin as "Ishtar", which seems to have been the inspiration for the Skifander goddess Ashtara (see also: Astarte). Hence, Gil was evidently born in Skifander to a woman of Skifandrian warrior heritage. See also: Forum:Gil's mother Gil's Mother It is assumed that Gil's mother is the to whom Klaus refers only once in the first eight volumes. One popular theory is that Gil's mother is Zantabraxus, Warrior Queen of Skifander. See below. Another theory, entered by an anonymous user: It could also be that Lucrezia is his mother. We know they were involved, before she married Bill. (Editing fixed by Argadi 10:19, January 27, 2010 (UTC)) : Word of God is that Gil and Agatha are not related. They are not Luke and Leia. This theory says they are half-siblings and therefore is not correct. 15:14, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Relationship to Zeetha It is speculated that the Chump of whom Zeetha is a daughter could be Klaus Wulfenbach, which would make Gil her brother. This may be foreshadowing of that possibility or merely the Foglios teasing us. Confirmation The Professors have "leaked" a confirmation, mostly via book preorder bookplate sketchesHaus of Klaus, "At long last - and it's not even January!", 7 October 2010, that Klaus was also known as "Chump" while he was in Skifander, and therefore is . It may be interesting to note that there is a set of twins in Mesopotamian mythology named Gilgamesh and Enkidu, of which Gilgamesh is the "civilized" one and Enkidu is the "wild" one. Taking into account the idea that Skifandrians don't like twins, and that Klaus seems to have felt he needed to remove Gil from Skifander for his safety, it's possible that Gil has a twin (and that it might be Zeetha). Gilgamonster What did Klaus do to alter Gil to make him respond to ? Is Gil already a construct? What will be the of the Battle-Draught that Gil took? Will he develop some Jägermonster-like characteristics? Battle-Draught (which heals Jägers) is, one hopes, distinct from the Jägerbräu (which creates them). There has been some suggestion outside the main narrative that taking Jägerbräu is dangerous (i.e., a fairly high percentage of subjects die immediately), which is further reason to believe that they are distinct. Iz pruf dat Gil has Jäger characteriztiks? Dot vas very Jäger-like battle-rage. Is Gil on his way to growing into ? And even more importantly, is "Gilamonster" a better pun? The Foglios stated that Jägermonsters were not a case of "assembled and zapped to life" so much as, "Here, drink this." What was the first thing that Zeetha said to Gil when he woke up? And what exactly did Mamma Gkika rip off his leg, anyway? We find that Gil has been raised on "immunizing" doses of poisons and diseases, which may explain some of his superior resistance to harm. Couldn't the strength and rages simply be the side effects of the battle-draught Mamma Gkika warned him about, that will eventually pass as it gets out of his system? SEP The ability of the Baron to hide Gil's sonship and his Spark, that Bang (and especially Vole?) underestimate him, and that members of the Storm King conspiracy remain unaware of him until too late seem consistent with the Somebody Else's Problem effect. It may be that Klaus managed to to create a SEP field generator. Von Pinn and Gil's Spark Some have speculated that Klaus, given his association with the Heterodyne Boys, might have been able to produce a device similar to the locket which Barry Heterodyne devised for Agatha. So far, however, we have seen no direct evidence to suggest this. At one point, though, Nickodeamus Yurkofsky notes that Von Pinn was about Gil's behavior. This could mean that she supervised Gil closely to prevent him from exhibiting his Spark in such ways as interrupting him the moment he began to show signs of losing his temper. Gil Dies According to Othar's Twitter (which is now considered too insane to be Canon), Gil inside Castle Heterodyne. He may have been referring to the incident in the Castle Heterodyne's former laboratories where Agatha was forced to take extreme measures to cure both Tarvek and Gil from Hogfarb's Resplendent Immolation which needed the Si Vales Valeo System Transferal Procedure to cure it, albeit in the most extreme and...final...way. Of course, it could be an alternate timeline, a dream sequence, a reference to some future visit to Castle Heterodyne years from Volume 9, a deception fostered by Gil, or an error by witnesses. If Othar's observations are not explained away like that, then Dupree's visions of Agatha time traveling suggest that Agatha the time travel device before they leave Castle Heterodyne—that is, before Gil dies. Alternately, we might expect that the horrible future Othar witnessed will not come to pass in this timeline precisely because Othar will prevent Gil from dying in Castle Heterodyne. Battle Draught & Gil's Poison Immunization Gil has been dosed with small ammounts of poison, to build up his immunity. Battle Draught is for Jaegers only. Could small ammounts of Draught have been among the poisons Gil was dosed with, thus enabling him to survive & bebefit from Battle Draught? Or is Dyne Water included in Gil's diet o doom?--Bosda Di'Chi 14:56, March 23, 2012 (UTC) : Strictly speaking, I don't think we can say that Battle-Draught is for Jägerkin only. Gkika says, , implying that it usually kills non-Jägerkin...but not always. We know that Jägerbräu similarly kills most, but not all, humans that drink it. Could it be that whatever it is that allows people to respond non-fatally to Jägerbräu allows people to respond the same way to Battle-Draft...and that Klaus has caused Gil to be imbued with this? : Alternatively: Strong Sparks at least seem to have physical strength and endurance far beyond human norms. Possibly the potential to become a Jäger is linked or related to Sparkiness, and although Klaus hasn't figured out what makes a person a Spark, he has learned something unobvious about what Sparks can do. Akitsumikami (talk) 18:31, April 13, 2013 (UTC) That might also have helped Gil survive early training sessions with Bang. :) HeterodyneGirl (talk) 00:05, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Gil Has a Twin...and it's NOT Zeetha We already know that Skifandarians do not like twins. We know that people from Skifander may be hunting for Gil and the obvious conclusion seems to be that the Baron saved him by taking him away from Skifander. It seems obvious to put the two and two together and speculate that Gil is a twin. Up until now, I had assumed that this twin, if it exists, was probably Zeetha (thinking that they might be fraternal). However, what if his twin is this guy instead? This "Gil" appears to have broader shoulders and is wearing odd clothes (presumed by Bang to be Geisterdamen clothes, but with the color washout, we can't really tell what they look like very well, and they could potentially be Skifandarian). What if he is actually from Skifander and only looks like our normal Gil? What if they are identical twins and the Baron separated them at birth to prevent one from being killed? (Of course, this would mean that the Baron and wife would have had both Zeetha and the speculated twins while he was gone, which is at least possible, since he was away for four years.) ~~~~ Prof. Benoit Mandelbrot, Mad Mathematician Forum Discussions *Forum:Snake and Weasel * Forum:Foreshadowing of Agatha and Gil? * Forum:Gil could be connected to the Storm King? * Forum:Gil makes dingbots?! * Forum:Gil's mother * Forum:What Mamma Gkika said wild speculation * Forum:Why is Gil worried about being infected by a wasp? * Forum:Wild Speculation: Gil in Geistergear * Forum:Reckless Theory Gil in Geistergear Category:Mad